Girl's Night
by Ellabee15
Summary: Sara and Kendra take over the WaveRider for a Time Traveling night out. One shot


"Ground rules." Rip said as he glared at Kendra and Sara. "That I expect you to follow to the letter."

Sara rolled her eyes. "I guess we knew this was coming." She muttered to Kendra.

"Which are, Captain?" Kendra asked.

"Do not take that sarcastic tone with me, Ms. Saunders." Rip grumbled. "If I find out that you've in anyway violated these rules and I will know because Gideon will tell me, there could be serious-"

"Repercussions throughout the time stream that we cannot even begin to fathom." Kendra imitated his accent as she cut him off." We know."

Rip sighed in exasperation and began pacing the bridge before continuing.

"1, absolutely no telling people you're from the future."

"That's a given.' Sara muttered

"And yet." Rip paused to frown at her, "you used that line to try to pick up a woman in Amsterdam in the 60's."

"She thought I was on LSD." Sara said. "And I didn't try; I succeeded."

Rip closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh this is going to be a disaster." He muttered. "2, no going to the future."

"WHAT?" Kendra asked. "That's unfair, we've been there before."

"No." Rip said. "I don't care how much you want to see when we'll get hoverboards. Gideon has been programmed not to go past this date in my absence."

Sara and Kendra shared a look. "You said, When we get hoverboards….not if." Sara smirked.

"No fighting." Rip continued. "No bringing unauthorized people onto the ship and no one goes into my office. Do I make myself clear?"

"Aye, aye Captain." Kendra and Sara saluted. Rip shot them a final look before turning back to the control panel on the bridge. Leonard came onto the bridge.

"Alright, let's get this party started."

"Sorry, Len." Sara said. "You're not invited. "

Leonard paused and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, Canary. I'm hurt. After all the fun we had in Amsterdam."

"Wait." Rip said, turning around. "You were there too?"

"What can I say? Canary and I like to share." Leonard said.

"Still not invited." Sara said. Leonard pouted.

"None of you are." Kendra added as the rest of the team came onto the bridge.

"How is it that I always get shut out of the fun stuff?" Jax grumbled.

"Trust me." Dr. Stein said, shooting Leonard a disapproving glance. "You don't want to be complicit to his idea of 'fun stuff'."

"Jealous Doc?" Leonard asked.

"2 words, boys." Kendra said. "Ladies…Night."

"But I love the ladies." Mick looked upset that he was being let out.

"We're landing outside of Central City." Rip said.

"This is your stop." Sara said, motioning to the door as the Wave Rider landed.

"Your guests are waiting outside, Ms. Saunders and Ms. Lance." Gideon chimed in.

"Thanks Gideon."

"Guests?" Leonard was livid. "Who would you rather hangout with than us?"

"This…is beyond awesome." The door had opened and Felicity Smoak, followed by Laurel Lance, Thea Queen, Caitlin Snow, Iris West, and Mari came on to the ship . "Hi Ray." She added, waving at Ray. He held up his hand, only to have it shoved down by Leonard.

"Don't fraternize with the enemy, Raymond." He turned back to Sara. "Nice to see you'd betray your team so easily, Lance."

"Stop being so dramatic." Sara rolled her eyes.

"Ground rules." Rip said to the new comers.

"No boys allowed." Sara said, pushing him to the door.

"We'll read them the riot act ourselves." Kendra added letting out her wings and using them to herd the others towards the door.

"No use of powers near anyone." Rip shouted as they shut the door of the Wave Rider.

"Can't add new rules after the fact, Captain." Sara shouted.

"We promise to miss our curfew" Kendra added. She and Sara high fived and went back to the bridge.

"Gideon." Kendra said as she sat in the captain's chair. "Take us into the time stream vortex thingy." She turned to the others. "You guys might want to strap in."

Everyone scrambled for a seat as the ship took off and flew into the time stream.

"Gideon." Sara said. "To the future."

"I apologize, Ms. Lance, but that is not possible." Gideon replied.

"Eh, it was worth a try." Sara said. "So, where does everyone want to go?"

"The 70's." Mari suggested.

"Been there, done that; got the t shirt." Sara shrugged "and a bag of the good stuff."

"Sara." Laurel frowned.

"If you're going to be a prude, I'll push you out during the stone age." Sara retorted.

"How about Shoreham, New York in 1902." Felicity suggested.

"That's….oddly specific." Kendra said, slowly.

"I want to meet Nikola Tesla." Felicity mumbled.

"Oooo." Caitlin clapped her hands excitedly. "Can we meet Marie Curie? I've been practicing my French and my Polish, just in case."

"Or Ida B. Wells." Iris added.

Thea, Sara, Mari, and Kendra shared a look as Laurel shook her head in amusement.

"Nerds." Sara said.

"What would you use a time machine for?" Felicity retorted.

"Hooking up with Marilyn Monroe." Sara retorted.

"Rip nearly killed you for that one." Kendra muttered.

"He was just jealous." Sara shrugged. "So, pick a party, any party, and we'll go."

"Woodstock." Caitlin said, her face turned red as everyone looked at her in shock.

"Why, Dr. Snow." Thea gasped.

"It's always the quiet ones." Mari grinned.

"Alright." Sara said. "Nice warm up. What else you got?"

"We could go to a flapper party in the 20's." Laurel suggested. "Or go to the 50's."

"Um…" Kendra said.

"Let's not…go to the 50's." Mari said.

"Or anything pre-1964" Iris added.

"We could go to Studio 54!" Kendra suggested.

"So first stop, Woodstock." Sara said. "Let's go, Captain." She winked at Kendra who entered the course heading.

* * *

In STAR labs the team was sitting across from Teams Flash and Arrow.

"Sooo…Detective West." Leonard said. "You're looking well."

Joe glared at him. "Remind me why I can't arrest him?" He asked Barry.

"Haven't you heard?" Leonard asked. "I'm a legend now."

"Don't instigate, Leonard." Barry said.

Leonard put a hand to his chest. "Well, excuse me. I thought I was just making polite conversation."

An awkward silence fell. Ray looked back and forth between the teams before saying. "Congratulations, Oliver. On the engagement."

"Thanks, Ray." Oliver said.

"You're taking this night really well." Ray continued.

"Hmm?" Oliver looked at him with confusion.

"I just mean that most men might be uncomfortable with their fiancée going out with 2 of their exes and their sister. But not you!"

Leonard and Mick snorted. Oliver's jaw clenched and he gave a jerky nod.

"Nope." He said. "Not a problem…not at all." He glanced at the clock. "How long until they come back?"

"Not sure." Rip said. "We also have to factor in that they can return however soon they want, even if they've spent multiple days in the past." There was a tense silence as everyone glared at him. "Not…" he added. "That they'll do anything too bad."

"They won't be getting into any trouble." Jay said confidently. "I trust Caitlin."

There was a ping on the computer. Cisco went to investigate and let out a gasp. "Um….Jay. You may want to rethink that statement."

"What?" Jay got up and went to stand next to him. In the blink of an eye Barry was next to them as well.

"Is that?" Barry asked, pointing to the screen.

"Uh huh." Cisco asked.

'And the date…" Barry added.

"It's the same one on Earth 2." Jay said.

"So they're…" Barry trailed off.

"Getting their flower power on." Cisco said.

"What are you talking about?" Joe said, coming to stand behind them.

"I'm using facial recognition to scan historical archives to see if anyone we know shows up." Cisco said.

On the screen was a black and white picture of Woodstock which depicted Caitlin on Sara's shoulders, while Sara had an arm around Iris. In front of them were Kendra, Laurel and Mari making peace signs at the camera. Behind them Felicity was cheering at the stage with Thea.

"Relax Rip, what's the worst they could do?" Leonard said as Rip ground his teeth. "This isn't like the time that Jax accidentally set fire to that barn in Chicago back in 1871."

Rip blinked and turned to glare at them. "Did you just confess to starting the Chicago fire?"

"I did not." Jax said. "It was that cow. I swear."

"It was beautiful." Mick said, dreamily.

"300 people died, Mick." Ray said.

"Oh…" Mick cleared his throat. "Well, Jax didn't set Chicago." He pulled out his lighter and sighed. "At least we'll always have Rome."

Rip looked at the ceiling. "Tell me you didn't." He groaned.

"Nero plays a mean violin." Mick replied.

Leonard looked back at the screen.

"Looks like your daughter is really getting into the whole, free love thing." He remarked to Joe, pointing at Iris and Sara.

"Now can I arrest him?" Joe said, Barry grimaced.

"I've got cuffs." Lance said.

"Guys…there's more pictures." Cisco interrupted. Everyone shoved each other for a better view. The next 2 hours were spent tensely waiting for girls to come back. Finally, there was a beeping noise from Rip's coat.

"The Wave Rider's back." He said. "Now as to what condition its passengers are in…that remains to be seen."

The doors to the time ship opened and the girls tumbled out, giggling.

"Ooooo." Laurel said, catching sight of the looks on the men's faces. "We're in trooooooouble."

"Laurel tell me you didn't." Oliver growled.

"Nope. She is stone cold sober." Sara said. "The same thing cannot be said about the future Mrs. Queen." Felicity was hugging her and pressing her face against her neck.

"I'm so glad you're not dead anymore." She said. "You're nice and pretty and warm."

"Take her before I decide to keep her." Sara said, handing her off to Oliver. He picked her up and held her close, glaring at the others as if daring them to come close.

"How much clean up do I have to do?" Rip asked Sara and Kendra.

"None what so ever." Sara said.

"By the way. Bowie's song, Rebel Rebel." Kendra said, pointing about Sara. "Totally about this girl right here."

Sara flashed the group a smile. "Hi dad." She waved at Captain Lance who was looking at Laurel with concern.

"How long did you spend in the past?" Barry asked Iris.

"It's been what….2 days?" She looked over at Mari. "Right?"

Mari nodded.

"Hello, Vixen." Leonard said.

Mari raised an eyebrow. "Do I know you?" She asked.

"Not yet." Leonard replied.

"And probably not ever." Mari shot back.

"Burn." Jax grinned.

"Well, it's been fun." Mari said. "EAGLE." She shouted and took off.

"Kendra, no." Rip said as Kendra let out her wings. She pouted.

"But I want to race."

"Well, it's been great getting to know all of you." Rip said, leading his team back to the Wave Rider. "Goodbye."

"We'll do this again soon." Sara shouted as she waved good bye.

"No you won't." Rip said, cloaking the ship and running a diagnostic.

Kendra and Sara fist bumped. "Best girl's night ever." Kendra declared.

"WHO WENT INTO MY OFFICE?" Rip shouted. The two of them looked each other.

"Hide?" Sara said.

"Hide." Kendra agreed. The two ran off.

"Hey, Rip." Ray asked. "When do we get a boy's night?"


End file.
